


Bernadette

by ParadoxRose



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman: The Brave and the Bold
Genre: Gen, Music Meister Week 2018, Songfic, The Horsewomen are only mentioned, There's also another character who's just a random Gotham rich person, kind of, or inferred I guess, original concept from a friend on Tumblr
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 10:16:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17282174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParadoxRose/pseuds/ParadoxRose
Summary: She hadn't known who he was at first





	Bernadette

**Author's Note:**

> I've been meaning to post this one for a while, but this is from Day 1 of Music Meister Week 2018 - Song. The song used in this drabble is 'Bernadette' by IAMX.

She hadn’t known at first. She had thought he was just another party guest, even if she had never heard of him in any of her social circles.

She had been happily chatting with friends when he had approached her. This wasn’t the first time this had happened tonight, she and her family were rich after all and many sought the perks that came with being associated with them. This man, however, simply complimented her dress before politely asking for a dance. She had looked to her friends, one of which seemed to be busy drooling over how handsome the stranger was, and at their suggestion she accepted. It was only a dance, after all.

The stranger had smiled, showing a gap between his front teeth, and taken her hand to lead her to the dance floor. Her drooling friend cheered teasingly.

She had been amazed by his grace and his skill on the dance floor. Not everyone knew how to dance beyond a basic waltz, especially the men she’d danced with. But the way he moved and the two of them moved together, it was almost hypnotic. And the conversation that passed between them was just as delightful. He revealed he did indeed know who she was, Claire March of the wealthy March Family, and at her inquiry he revealed that his work was in the music industry. An odd profession to bring him here.

She lost track of time on the dance floor, but after a long while the stranger turned slightly, pausing their dance, and snapped his fingers twice. Seeing her confusion, he shrugged it off and she had assumed from the shuffling of the musicians that he had organised the band.

A new song began, the opening a haunting melody with a generous amount of violin. Other instruments joined in, turning it into some sort of oompah tune, and the stranger closed the distance between them. His head hung near her ear, humming along. She felt a low buzz in the back of her mind, something just as enchanting as his dancing. And then his humming turned into singing.

“ _You and me in a playhouse…living in a veil, we never need to go without…_ ”

She had shaken her head to clear it, and he smirked in a dangerous way.

“ _Memories bring no joy, or peace. We are alone,_ ” He spun her slowly, “ _And all we need…_ ”

He was growing more familiar by the second. The tooth gap, the bright copper hair, the singing. There were even music notes on his cufflinks and one on his tie.

There was a short pause in the lyrics, and during this pause her mind was able to clear and it finally clicked. The Music Meister. That’s who she was dancing with. She was dancing with a supervillain.

She had tried to pull away but his grip remained tight, and he held her against him as he continued singing.

“ _Tuning out of the poison…every waking day, intolerance to overcome. Fortunes won by the boys with the guns._ ” Most of the band seemed to have been taken over by four costumed women, and Music Meister’s smirk widened as her mind clouded over completely, “ _We are alone, nowhere to run…_ ” The last line held a much more devious edge and he continued dancing with her, his movements now more energetic as if he had been holding back. She was powerless to overcome him as Music Meister led her around the dance floor, turning any other guest they neared into another of his mindless pawns. Only his henchwomen seemed to be immune, almost as enthusiastic as their boss as his singing resonated through the entire room.

“ _Bernadette, you are my liberty! I celebrate the day, that you changed, my history of- Life and death, will always lead you into love and regret. But you have answers, and I have the key…_ ” He slid to a stop, that smirk still there as he tilted up Claire’s chin, “ _For the door to Bernadette_ …”

Everything turned into a hazy blur after that. He sung of forgetting friends and family, and she did. She didn’t even think of them as she piled money from the safes into bags, wasn’t even aware that her family were doing the same thing. And not once did the Music Meister stop singing. That haunting melody was their downfall.


End file.
